Bound to you
by themarksweleave
Summary: It's been 2 months since the 100 arrived on the Earth, and the people on the Ark are finally coming down to take control of things. The first order of business: repopulating the earth. Everyone is matched with a partner the Ark deems as "appropriate" for them and tasked with reproducing as soon as possible. When Clarke finds out who she's been paired with, she's anything but happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So I was reading some Bellarke fanfics, and I realized that most them involved Clarke pregnant, and that really bugged me. There are literally no other plot lines out there. Okay, maybe a few, but still. I don't have anything against pregnancy, but it kind of gets boring reading the same thing over and over again. Anyway, I had this really awesome idea, and I logged onto my fanfiction account for the first time after more than a year (I think) just to post this story. I hope you guys like it! **

**A/N: This is set sometime after episode 8. I'm not going with the whole Grounder war thing. I also have no idea whether her mom is alive or dead, but I think this story would be better with her alive since I want it to center around Bellamy and Clarke, and not how depressed Clarke is after becoming an orphan, so I've kept it that way. Oh and the whole of the Ark comes down at once, there's no "there's only enough drop ships for 700 people" drama. Warning: The characters, especially Clarke and Bellamy, might be a little OOC. Also, I own nothing. **

Chapter 1:

Today was the day. In exactly 12 hours, Clarke was going to see her mother again, face to face. She had no idea what she was supposed say to her. There was no hiding the fact that she had turned in her father, gotten him _killed_, but Abby was still her mother. She pushed the thought out of her head and turned her attention to the herbs she was supposed to be identifying. She would deal with her mother when she arrived.

"Clarke!"

She spun around. Octavia was standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Bellamy's looking for you. Better hurry up, he's in a bad mood."

Octavia smirked, as if satisfied by the fact that Clarke would to have to deal with her aggressive brother. There had been a tension of sorts lingering between them ever since Clarke had let Bellamy torture Lincoln, and she had a feeling the other girl didn't like her very much. Another name on the long list of people who couldn't stand her.

By now, Octavia had stalked off to do whatever it was she normally did. _Sneaking off to see Lincoln, no doubt_. No wonder Bellamy was in such a bad mood. It couldn't be easy having to take care of a sister who was head over heels for a savage.

Whatever the case, if Bellamy wanted to talk to her, he could come find her himself. She was tired of his "I'm the king of the world" attitude. Suddenly not caring at all about the herbs, she went to her tent and plopped down on the makeshift bed consisting of the few blankets Bellamy and her had found not so long ago. It seemed like a really old memory though, like something out of a dream.

Things were different now. There had been no sign of the Grounders ever since Lincoln had disappeared. People were calmer now, especially since they had guns. And winter was creeping in slowly, making the branches on the trees shrivel and the atmosphere turn startlingly cold. Thank God the Ark was coming down with supplies.

And Bellamy. Things with Bellamy had been weird ever since he'd opened up to her after they'd both nearly died. They had some sort of awkward friendship thing going on. She wasn't sure what to call it. Maybe friends was too strong a word. There were, of course, times when he acted like a complete jerk and made her want to pull her hair out and scream. He was one of the only people who made her want to lose control like that, and it bothered her more than anything.

"_Where _is she?! And why the bloody hell does no one come when I call them?"

She sighed. Speak of the devil. She got up, just as Bellamy, with his disheveled tuft of brown hair peeked inside her tent, still swearing.

"What is it now? Did Jasper have a bad dream again?"

He looked at her indignantly. He was completely inside now, leaving no space in the small tent, towering over her like he owned the place. Asshat.

"I called for you. Didn't Octavia tell you?"

"She did. I just didn't feel like coming."

He looked like she'd hit him.

She smirked.

"Well, what's so important it made big bad Bellamy Blake get up and come all the way over her to talk to little insignificant me?"

He pushed past her and fell backwards onto her bed, his hands behind his head, regarding her with a thoughtful expression on his face. He continued staring at her for a few minutes. Finally, she grew impatient, and was just about to open her mouth to tell him that she wasn't in the mood to play games, when he spoke up.

"It's about tomorrow. When the Ark comes down."

She raised an eyebrow, and he continued.

"I know Jaha said I was pardoned, but you know, I did try to kill the man and-"

"You think he won't keep his word. About forgiving you."

He nodded, and she sighed.

"I don't know whether to trust him either. I can't promise he'll keep his word, but what I can promise is that I'll do my best to convince him to keep it. That's all I can do."

He smiled gratefully.

"It's enough. Thank you Princess. I knew you'd come through."

She scowled. She hated that nickname. It made her feel like she was somehow above the rest of them, when she really wasn't. They thought of her as the Ark's lapdog because of her mother's seat on the Council. But the truth was, she hated it as much as the rest of them. She had ever since her father had been floated. Nobody down here realized that.

"Get out. I've had a long day, and I'm tired."

"But we haven't even-"

"NOW."

He must have seen the expression on her face, because he got up and left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke woke up to the sound of uncontrollable sobbing. Her first assumption was that the Grounders had finally decided to attack. She shot up immediately, grabbing the gun beside her, and went outside. The sun's light hurt her eyes. Squinting, she looked around. People were running around the camp, shouting. _A_ _lot_ of people. A girl outside her tent had her arms around an older woman and was crying into her shoulder. Suddenly it her what was happening. The Ark was here.

Which meant...

Her mother was here.

"Clarke?"

She spun around at the sound of her mother's familiar voice. And there she was, standing in front of her, a hand over her mouth, looking close to tears. They stood there for a few minutes, some 10 meters apart, staring at each other, like opponents waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally getting tired of the tension between them, it was Clarke who made the first move. She didn't know what came over her then, how she forgot about what Abby had done to her dad. All she would remember later would be running into her mother's warm embrace and letting every tear she had held back for the past two months spill free. She realized then that her mother was all she had left in the world. Her father and Wells were the only two people in the world who had cared about her, and both of them were dead. The thought made her sob harder.

Her mother pulled away then, her face tear stained. She smiled.

"Oh, my baby. I missed you so much. And I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay mom. We don't have to talk about it. Yet. "

Her mother looked surprised, but she nodded.

"Whenever you're ready."

She didn't think she'd ever be ready, but she didn't say that. She didn't have the chance to say anything, actually, because Chancellor Jaha appeared then.

"Hello Clarke. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Chancellor."

Just then she saw Bellamy come out of his tent, followed by two slim brunette girls.

She kept her eyes on him as she spoke to Jaha.

"You know Chancellor, I think you should meet someone, face to face. Bellamy!"

She waved him over. His eyes found her, and when he finally saw who she was talking to, an alarmed expression settled on his face. He still walked over to them though, coming to a stop beside her.

"Chancellor, I know you've already met before, but this is Bellamy Blake. He's the main reason most of us survived down here."

Jaha assessed Bellamy for a minute, and then, finally, slowly, as if fearing he would try to kill him again, he offered him his hand.

Bellamy shot her a look, and then shook the Chancellor's hand nervously.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I hope there's no hard feelings. You know..um...about the time I tried to ...um...kill you."

Wow. Straightforward. She glared at him. Here she was, trying to get him into the Ark's good books and he just went and ruined the whole damn thing.

But Jaha just laughed. It was a grim laugh, but it was better than nothing, right? She sighed in relief.

"No Mr. Blake. Like I said before, you've been pardoned completely. Both you, and your sister."

She resisted the urge to blurt out that Octavia hadn't really done anything. Being born wasn't a crime. She snuck a glance at Bellamy's face, and his expression told her he wanted to say the same thing. She touched his arm gently to warn him not to say anything rash and smiled her best smile at Jaha.

"Thankyou Chancellor. If you'll excuse us, Bellamy and I need to wrap some things up, since the Council will want to take control over everything now, yes?"

Jaha nodded, and she smiled at her mother who had a some-what curious expression on her face, before leading Bellamy away from them.

They came to a stop beside a tree, and he leaned against it, an amused expression on his face. If he was still angry about what Jaha had said about Octavia, he wasn't letting it show.

"So Princess, what "things" do we need to wrap up?"

She scowled.

"Don't call me that. And you could at least try to be a little thankful for what I did for you there. If you're lucky, he may even let you be a guard again."

It was his turn to scowl now.

"Is that what you think I want? To be a guard, taking orders from bastards like Jaha over there? Who, just by the way, had my mother _floated_. And your father too. Or have you forgotten, _Princess_?"

She flinched at the venom in his voice, but didn't say anything.

"Of course you have. Now that they're back, I bet you're going to go back to being mommy's privileged little girl aren't you, doing everything they say?"

He stopped suddenly, as if realizing what he'd said. Seeing the horrified expression on her face, he reached out for her.

"Clarke, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Clarke felt close to tears. She pushed his outstretched hand away angrily.

"Yes, you did. You meant all of it. And if you think I'm going to do that, Bellamy, then you really don't know anything."

And then she stormed off, leaving him looking on after her with a regretful expression on his face.

**So, what did you think? Feel free to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I was really happy about the amazing response to the last chapter. I'm really glad so many of you like the idea! I just wanted to tell you that new chapters will be up every 3-6 days. I also want to apologize beforehand for any accidental spelling/ grammar mistakes. Here's chapter 2 for you :) Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

It was amazing how much better you felt when you didn't look (and smell) like a wild animal, Clarke thought as she emptied a box of her belongings onto the floor of her tent. With the Ark had come most of her former possessions (and clean clothes!), things she'd thought she would never see again. It had been a little over a week since the ship had arrived on the Earth, and the feats the Council had achieved since then were astounding.

The camp had been shifted to where the Ark had landed, a few miles north of their previous location. Tents had been set up around the Ark for the 2000 something people on board and the station now served as the Council's headquarters and the place where all provisions, machines and weapons were stored. The builders had already started constructing a wall around the encampment to keep out Grounders and other potential dangers.

Surprisingly, Jaha had stayed true to his word and pardoned The 100, most of whom had gone back to their old lives like the past two months hadn't happened. She remembered with a grimace, how, just yesterday, she had seen Monty and waved to him, and he had looked at her like she was a complete stranger and walked away. And she had actually thought they were friends. People were so unpredictable.

She had also seen Finn and Raven around a few times, glued to each other. She fled whenever she caught sight of the two kissing, which was literally _all the time_. It wasn't a pleasant sight, especially for her, considering what had gone down between her and Finn. She pushed the thought out of her head. It was in the past, and it wasn't something she liked to dwell on.

In fact, now that Clarke thought about it, the only two people she hadn't seen this past week were Bellamy and Octavia. She stiffened whenever she thought about what Bellamy had said to her. Yet, she had found herself wondering, more than once, if he and Octavia were doing fine. She let out an exasperated sigh. Something was seriously wrong with her. He had been a complete jerk to her, and she was actually _worried_ about the idiot.

Just then, an announcement rumbled through the camp's newly installed speaker system, and she went outside to listen better.

"Could I please have everyone's attention? I repeat, I require everyone's utmost attention."

It was Jaha. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen, and he continued.

"As you all are well aware, we have succeeded in setting up basic requirements on the ground. I must thank each and every one of you for your collaboration and assistance in the matter. Without you, none of this would have been possible."

Clarke heard a few cheers and claps from around her. She rolled her eyes. Were they seriously clapping for themselves?

"The Council has now agreed that the next step in our progress should be repopulating the Earth."

Wait, what?

People exchanged confused glances and started whispering amongst themselves.

"All unmarried individuals above 16 years of age have been paired with a suitable partner. As members of our community, you and your consort are bound by duty to reproduce as soon as possible. The names of the matches have been put up outside the main Ark door. Please identify your partner and wait for further instructions on how to proceed with the situation. Thank you for your cooperation."

At first, Clarke thought it was a joke. She waited for the people around her to start laughing, to somehow indicate that what Jaha had just said wasn't actually happening. But no one did anything of the sort. Instead, there were exclamations of "What the hell" and "They can't be serious", and a whole lot of swearing.

When she finally found her feet, she rushed to the Ark's door, around which a huge crowd had already gathered. Even from afar, she could see the paper plastered onto the door, filled with names. People were trying to push past each other to get a glimpse of who they'd been involuntarily partnered with.

Clarke elbowed her way through the hoard of people. It took a while for her to find her name on the long list. When her eyes found the name beside hers, her eyes widened.

All hell was about to break loose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She finally found her mother in the infirmary. She was listening to a little girl's heartbeat, and smiled when she saw Clarke come in. The smile faded as soon she saw the expression on her daughter's face.

"What the hell, Mom? What's going on!?"

Her mother grimaced. She asked the girl to wait outside and placed her stethoscope around her neck.

"He made the announcement?"

"Yes, Mom, he made the announcement. Now do you mind telling me why you're doing what you're doing?"

"Clarke, honey, it's not that simp-"

Clarke felt something inside her break. Suddenly, she was tired of being controlled by her mother and the Council.

"_DON'T _TELL ME IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE. It's pretty damn simple, _mother_. You're taking away our choices, _manipulating_ us!"

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"Bellamy. Bellamy goddamn Blake."

She almost laughed at the ludicrosity of it.

"In what world, do Bellamy and I make a "suitable" pair? You know Mom, if you were so adamant on ruining my life, you could have at least chosen a better person to do it."

Her mother almost looked sorry for her. Almost.

"Thelonious thought it was a good idea. He saw the way you handled him last week, thought you could keep an eye on him. He still doesn't trust Bellamy completely."

"Who freaking cares what Jaha thinks!? But just let me get this straight, you're marrying me off to some guy so that _I_ _can keep an eye on him_?

"Well, it's not exactly marria-"

"You want me to keep an eye on him. Make babies with him. If that's not marriage, Mom, what is?"

Her mother looked at a loss for words. Clarke sighed.

"Can you fix this?"

Abby shook her head.

"You don't understand. Even if I wanted to, I don't have that sort of power anymore. I lost my seat on the Council when I sent Raven here."

Clarke's eyes widened. This was news to her. She wondered why her mother hadn't mentioned it sooner.

"Still, you don't think you could convince Jaha? I mean, the guy is practically in love with you."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I can't do anything. And if you think about it, this is the best thing for our community right now."

Clarke was silent for a moment.

"People are angry, Mom. Really angry. You didn't see what I saw these past two months. If you're not careful, you may have a rebellion on your hands. Hell, if you're not careful, I'll be the one leading the rebellion."

Her mother looked shocked.

"This isn't like you, Clarke."

"What did you think, Mom? I was locked up for a year. I was sent down here against my will to die. Did you still expect me to be your perfect little girl?"

Suddenly, she was tired of arguing. There was nothing more she could say to her mother that would convince her to try and change the Council's mind. She went out of the room without another word, shutting the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took some asking around, but she finally found Bellamy's new tent. She went inside, still without a clue as to what she was going to say to him. It looked as if a bomb had exploded inside. There was stuff _everywhere. _Bellamy, clearly flustered, was kneeling on the floor, picking up things at random and throwing them into a rather large duffel bag.

He didn't even bother looking up when she came in. As if knowing what she was about to ask, he said, "Octavia and I are leaving. I've had enough of this bullshit. And don't even _try _and stop me."

She had no intention of doing so. In fact, she was pretty inclined to run away herself. She didn't get a chance to say so, however, because at that moment Octavia burst into the tent. Either she didn't see Clarke there, or she didn't care, because she spoke only to her brother.

"Hey, what's going on, Bell?"

"We're leaving. Pack your things."

"No."

Bellamy went completely still. He finally turned his attention from the duffel bag to his sister.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

Bellamy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Octavia, these people killed our mother for having more than one baby. And now, they're _forcing_ us to have babies. With people they've chosen for us. Do you realize how messed up that is?"

Octavia, shook her head, looking as stubborn as ever.

"They're still our people. And what's out there is a million times worse than what's in here. We won't even last a week in the forest without backup. So, no, Bellamy, I'm not leaving. And there's nothing you can do about it."

There was nothing more to it. Bellamy had clearly lost the argument. She left, leaving Bellamy alone with Clarke. He still refused to look at her as he emptied the contents of his almost full bag onto the floor. When he finally spoke, his tone was bleak.

"Interesting situation we've gotten ourselves into, isn't it, Princess?"

**And so it begins! Please do let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Again, thank you so much for your reviews and support. It really means a lot to me. So wasn't the last episode totally amazing?! Except for the whole Raven and Bellamy thing, of course. Can we please just forget about that AND FOCUS ON THE LOOKS HE WAS GIVING CLARKE! And the promo for the next episode. Damn, his speech is seriously hot stuff. Anyway I've been hearing this rumor that there's going to be a pregnancy on the next season of The 100. ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS? This pregnancy storyline is like an infection that's spreading **_**everywhere**_**, from fanfiction to the actual show. I'm telling you, I will seriously be pissed if it's Raven with Bellamy's kid (I have a feeling it might be, and the writers will do this whole thing where they'll be like, ohemgee she's pregnant, is it Finn's or Bellamy's?!). But you never know. It could be Octavia too. I will, however, be equally pissed if it's Clarke with Finn's baby. I seriously don't care about Raven and Finn, and even maybe like them, but they're totally Bellarke cockblockers, so can't they just like, I dunno, **_**evaporate**_** or something? I'm really sorry for the long rant, but I had a lot of feelings, as you can see, and needed to get them all out. **

**Right. So it is with great displeasure that I must tell you awesomesauce peeps that this is my last update in a month. I have a really really important exam next week, so I need to study for that, and then I'm going abroad for the holidays. I promise to make it up to you as soon as I return though. As a goodbye present to you, this chapter is **_**entirely**_** Bellarke. *cue excited screams*. Have fun reading, and see you in a month! Oh, and don't forget to let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 3**

"Just for the record, I'm not sleeping with you. Ever."

Bellamy sighed.

"Yes, Princess. I got that the first ten billion times. And believe me, the feeling is mutual."

They were sitting in front of a desk in a small room inside the Ark, waiting for their supervisor to come and give them the details about their new "job". Clarke tapped her foot impatiently on the hard metal floor. She was tired of waiting for the idiot, whoever he was, to finally grace them with his presence. Fortunately, the door opened just then, and a dark-haired woman of about her mother's age entered. Clarke recognized her immediately.

"Aunt Callie?"

Her mother's best friend was their supervisor? That was...Clarke didn't know what it was. She supposed she should be happy. Callie liked her, and she just might be her ticket out of this mess.

She smiled, settling down into the large chair behind the desk.

"It's good to see you hon. And you must be Bellamy. I'm Callie Cartwig, your supervising officer. Do you both know what that means?"

"Unfortunately."

Clarke glared at him. Why couldn't he, for once, keep his mouth shut? She wished there was some way she could telepathically tell Bellamy that if they played this right, they might be able to get out of this.

Callie just laughed.

"Right, well, let's get right down to business. Clarke, you'll be moving into Bellamy's tent to make things easier. Make sure you clear your stuff out by tonight, because your tent's being assigned to someone else. Hopefully, all the sharing will mean we can get past the shortage of tents."

That was the only good thing that was going to come out of this, Clarke thought. Tents for everyone. Yay! She let out a huff of laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Did I say something funny?"

Bellamy looked amused.

"No, Officer, I think she's just really excited about moving in with me."

Clarke resisted the urge to punch him as she hastily shook her head, telling Callie to go on.

"Clarke, you're supposed to be given fertility shots every two weeks to help with the process."

Now she felt herself go red. She stared at her feet and nodded.

"And lastly, I want weekly reports on how things are going between you two. I know it's an invasion of privacy, but we need to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible."

Now was good a time as any to make her move.

"Aunt Cal, don't you think this is all a bit extreme?"

She gave the older woman her best puppy dog face, hoping she would fall for the innocent golden girl facade. But Callie knew her all too well, because she smiled knowingly and said, "I'm sorry, Clarke. I can't do anything about it, no matter what I think. My job is just to make sure you do yours properly. You're free to go."

What a failure. She got up and started walking towards the door, Bellamy following behind her, when Callie spoke up again.

"Not you Bellamy. We have something important to discuss."

Clarke turned around to look at Bellamy, curious as to what she wanted to talk to him about that couldn't be said in front of her_._ He met her gaze, eyebrows raised, clearly as clueless as she was.

Callie had clearly caught onto the silent conversation happening between them because she said, "Don't worry Clarke, it's nothing bad. I promise."

Clarke nodded and left the room, as Bellamy sat back down in his chair. Maybe it was some special talk all the guys were getting? About good performance in bed or something? Bellamy obviously didn't need that talk. There was a reason all those girls were in love with him. Just then she realized what she was thinking, and blushed, mortified. She scolded her brain for betraying her.

Then it hit her. Octavia. Callie wanted to talk to Bellamy about his sister. Yes, that made perfect sense.

The Council had paired Octavia with none other than Finn. They really were a stupid lot. Had they really not bothered to think about how all the people in a relationship would react to the new law?

Finn and Raven had disappeared from the camp two hours after they discovered that they had both been paired with other people. All their stuff was gone too, so it was clear that they'd made a run for it. She didn't know whether to be happy for them or angry that they hadn't even bothered saying goodbye. Whatever the case, Octavia was now left partner-less. She didn't know how Octavia felt about her new situation, but what she did know was that Bellamy was over the top happy about Finn running away. When he found out he had even done this awkward dance thingy that had actually been pretty cute. She was sort of happy for him. He had enough to worry about without the constant fear of his sister getting manhandled (even if it was by a nice guy like Finn).

She hadn't realized she was still standing outside the room when the door opened and Bellamy came out to join her. He grinned when he saw her standing there.

"You actually waited for me. I didn't realize waiting was part of our new thing."

She rolled her eyes. "We don't _have_ a "thing" Bellamy"

"Oh come on. The silent conversations, sharing a tent, you waiting for me. We _definitely_ have a thing. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you actually begged the Council for me as a partner."

And then he winked at her. The prick actually had the audacity to wink at her.

Stay calm Clarke. Yes. Resist the urge to strangle him. Think of butterflies and rainbows and beautiful flowers and...

He was snapping his fingers in front of her face, saying something in that annoying voice of his.

"Hey Princess, you in there? Hellooo?"

She pushed him away and started walking away as haughtily as she could, chin up and all.

To her utter dismay, he followed her, laughing.

"Come on Clarke, you know you're dying to ask me what she said in there."

She was, of course. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She scoffed.

"_Please. _I have better things to do."

He was in front of her now, blocking her way, that maddeningly infuriating grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

She struggled to reply.

"Like...like...packing my stuff!"

"HAH! I knew you couldn't wait to move in with me!"

She resisted the urge to scream and started walking away as fast as she could.

He called out after her.

"Can't wait to see you in your jammies, Princess!"

She didn't even bother looking back as she raised her hand and flipped him off, leaving him laughing behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is my side. The other side is yours. No crossing the line."

As if he hadn't heard what she'd just said, Bellamy crossed over the chalk line she had drawn over the floor of his tent, and into her territory.

She groaned. It was like his sole purpose in this world was to annoy her to death. Maybe it was.

"BELLAMY. Can you not, for one second, be completely serious? If we're going to live together, we need rules."

He had an innocent expression on his face.

"But I am completely serious."

"No, you're not. Go back to your own space."

"Fiiiine," he drawled, stepping back over the white line.

They both sat down on their beds, looking at each other from their respective sides of the tent, the thin white line like a barrier between them.

She took a deep breath and began.

"Right. Rules. Okay. Here's what I could come up with. No peeking at each other while we're changing. No stealing or touching the other person's stuff. No bringing girls into the tent when I'm in here. And finally..." She tried doing her best to look stern as she said the last part, "No crossing the line. Never, under any circumstances, must the line be crossed."

He was looking at her as if she was some form of entertainment, brought into being solely for his amusement.

"Why no girls when you're in here?"

"Um, isn't it obvious? I'd like not being scarred for life, thankyouverymuch."

"So you can bring boys in here, but I'm not allowed to bring girls? A teeny bit unfair, don't you think?"

She sighed.

"I never said I was going to bring boys into the tent, Bellamy."

"It was implied."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was-"

Clarke realized what she was doing and cursed herself inwardly.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

She pulled her blanket over her and started changing into her pyjamas. There was no way she was doing it out in the open since he obviously couldn't be trusted not to peek. She was almost finished when he spoke again, this time a serious edge to his voice.

"So, um, you still haven't asked me what she wanted to talk to me about."

"It was about Octavia, wasn't it?" she said, removing the blanket to look at his face.

"Yeah...she wanted to talk about a new partner for her. I was so happy that she wasn't going to be a part of all this crap, you know, and then today..."

"I understand how you feel. I mean, I probably don't because I don't have a brother or sister, but at least I think I understand. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. Maybe everyone will run away like Spacewalker and his girlfriend and they'll decide to call it off."

That was when it hit her. God, why didn't she think of this before?

"Bellamy, that's it! You're a bloody genius!"

"Well it is nice of you to finally admit that, Princess, but I don't exactly follow. You'll have to be a bit more specific."

She stood up and started pacing excitedly.

"Think about what you just said. This thing, it's just an experiment. If it doesn't work, they'll call it off."

"Yes, but you do realize that not everyone is going to run away right? We can't convince them to do that, no matter how persuasive we may be."

She made an impatient noise at the back of her throat

"No, that would be stupid. Bellamy, _think._ In what other way would this law be a complete failure?"

"I don't..." Finally understanding dawned over his face. He got up and started walking around his side of the tent.

"If there's no babies. It would be a complete disaster if nobody made any bloody babies!"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly. People are already against the idea of being forced to reproduce. If we can just convince them not to sleep with each other, not to have babies..."

"The Council will realize what a big mistake they made and call it off. You're right. It is genius. I didn't think you had it in you, Princess."

She didn't know when she had crossed the line, or when she had ended up so close to him that their faces were mere inches apart. When she finally realized it, he had too, and a smirk began to spread over his face. She scrambled to get to her side as quickly as possible, pretty sure she was red in the face.

"It's okay, Princess. I think I'll forgive the fact that you crossed the line just this once."

She was too mortified to reply, and was immensely thankful when he changed the subject.

"It won't be easy though. You know that, right? Most people aren't as comfortable with defying authority as we are."

It was the "we" that stirred something inside her. He was finally starting to realize that she wasn't afraid to bend the rules a little, and she didn't know why that made her so happy.

"I was right about one thing though."

He sounded so serious she just had to look at him.

"You _do_ look good in your jammies."

She bunched up her blanket and threw it across the tent at him, satisfied when it him in the face. He laughed.

"I think we should have a new rule. No throwing things over the line. What do _you _think, Princess?"

She suddenly hated the idea of the damn line altogether. But she didn't say that out loud, because saying that would be admitting defeat, and she would never, ever, admit defeat in front of Bellamy Blake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
